


Gazing the stars

by 2winks



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUUTA AND HINATA, Stargazing, death mention, this is not incest just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2winks/pseuds/2winks
Summary: "Pluuuuus, it's our birthday, and we gotta make it worth it, no? Come on, I want to show you something!"
Relationships: Aoi Hinata & Aoi Yuuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Gazing the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is a little draft I wrote in like 30 minutes last night because I wanted to do something for my son's birthday so apologies if there are any mistakes (also english isn't my first language) aaaaand I wrote this based on a birthday drawing you can see here: https://twitter.com/2wimk?s=09
> 
> So, without further ado: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA AND YUUTA!!

"Yuuta-kun? Are you awake?" he said slowly opening the door to their shared bedroom, but the creaking sound echoed throughout the room.  
He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but he wouldn't fool Hinata.

"Yuuta-kun... I know you're awake, hey" he tried to toss the sheets Yuuta was using to cover himself aside, but a tight grip on them would prevent him from doing so. "I told you, don't listen to him, we're no better than him if we let those hurtful words drag us down, and I'm sure he doesn't mean it. Don't cry, please Yuuta-kun..." he felt a heavy feeling in his chest, why? Why must things be like this?

"He doesn't love us... I miss mom...", he sobbed "..she used to make our favorite food for us, give us lots of hugs, tell us tales, sing for us until we fell asleep.. Why did she have to leave? I don't understand Onii-chan.. I want her to come back! Please... I just want her to be here with us.." the grip on the sheets didn't cease, and the tears didn't take too long to form in the corners of Hinata's eyes. Hearing his little brother cry and sob like this was surely something that would hunt him in his nightmares, and it made his heart ache.

He finally tossed the sheets away and pulled him by the arms softly until he sat down on the bed.

"Look at me" grabbing both of his hands until their stares met, Yuuta's teary eyes stained by a bloody red, with streams of tears falling down his face, while Hinata was trying his best to keep his composure. "I miss mom too Yuuta-kun.. You have no idea of how much I miss her, but we gotta do our best to make her proud, don't you think? Because I'm one hundred percent sure she's watching over us right now, and it would make her sad to see you cry.." he gave his little brother the best smile he could afford to do at the moment and with one hand he cleaned his falling tears, trying to give him some kind of comfort, anything that would make Yuuta feel better was enough. "Pluuuuus, it's our birthday, and we gotta make it worth it, no? Come on, I want to show you something!"

"Wait, Onii-chan?! Don't drag me so suddlenly! Where are we going? It's dark and late, it's scary! Please, please, don't make me go outside!" he tried to resist but it was useless, Hinata always had more strength than him after all.. Always being protected by his Onii-chan, 《would it always be like that?》 he brushed the thought.

They arrived to a little park with almost no trees nor people around and Hinata threw himself on the grass immediately.

"O-onii-chan.... w-what.. are these.... b-bugs?" he stuttered, making a face like he was about to scream, even the sight of a bug on a magazine was enough to make him feel dizzy.

"Oh, these?" with a swift move he caught one of those bugs between his hands "these are fireflies! Aren't they so pretty, Yuuta-kun? Look how they shine! Don't worry, you can come closer, they won't bite you or anything, I promise! Come here and lay on the grass with your Onii-chan"

Yuuta didn't complain and did as he was told, trying everything in his power to avoid those scary bugs, like, seriously, how can bugs even shine? Just the thought of it is scary enough.

"You said you wanted to show me something.. are these bugs that something? Because if they are then I wanna go back home."

"No, they were just a lucky coincidence! Now, what I really want you to see is.. the sky"

"The... sky? For what? Isn't that something we see every day and night?"

"Yeah, but this time is different. Give me your hand and look, Yuuta-kun, look how those stars are shining, don't you think they're beautiful? Just like our mother was?"

"Why do you bring up mother so suddenly, Onii-chan?"

"Because think about it Yuuta-kun, what is that something that's always above us.. watching everything we do.. every path we take on our lives?"

"I don't really understand what you mean..."

"What I mean is, ever since mother left.. I always look for her in the stars, they're so beautiful just like she used to be when she was still with us.. I like to believe one of those stars in the sky is her watching over us, don't you think so too? So, help me find her so we can say hi! Which one do you think it is, Yuuta-kun? Hm.. that one? Or... maybe that one? Oh! That one's prettier!" he pointed out to the sky with a bright smile on his face, while Yuuta only fixed his gaze to the constellations shining above them.

He was sure that, no matter where she was, she was always present. At least in their hearts she would be, and he would look for her in the stars whenever he gets the chance.

And of course she was always there, protecting them and also wishing her adorable little kids the happiest of birthdays, even though she couldn't be with them, even though she'd love to see her precious twins grow stronger and support them, even though she'd love to give them advices about life when they feel down..

She knew she would be with them again someday.


End file.
